


Gifts Part 1

by Holkie



Series: Ganymede Tales [10]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: F/M, Janet Strickland, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: So, this is where Janet comes in.  The speck of a character that started annoying me with the first story.  She solves Charles' & Skwisgaar's problem and brings one of her own.  There will be more of her in future stories in the Ganymede Tales timeline.And she does move over to the Mordhaus timeline as well.  As a rather different person.





	1. Gifts Part 1

Nathan had a temporary pause in the middle of the work day. It was a great time to make, er, take a break for lunch. Unfortunately, Toki was off in the middle of his busy day and wouldn't be able to join him for lunch. Even through Toki was his personal assistant, they didn't always work together. Maybe it was why it worked so well. But it meant they didn't always get to have lunch together.

So Nathan though it was going to be a quiet and lonely lunch until a familiar voice was heard just outside his office door.

"Hey, mister! Wanna start a fight?" a mock child's voice ran out.

"Janet! Oh, it's been too long!" His grin lit his green eyes as he looked up toward the door at the young woman who grinned back at him.

She was a short, red head, about mid/late twenties, with a bit of full figure. "Nathan! Can I pry you away for lunch? I've got a couple of meetings later, but I'm free now."

"You are never free! But, yes, quick, before they latch on to me for some reason!" He answered as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door and the woman to give her a big hug.

"Hey! Put me down! Why do you have to do that every time?! Feet on the floor, please!" She laughed at him.

"Well, grow taller." Nathan grinned down at her.

"Smartass. I was short when I first met you and I'll stay short. Less distance to fall if I trip." She replied. "Hey, is this Toki person here, too? Could he join us?"

"Ah, not for lunch. But are you going to be here for a day or two? How about dinner tonight? Charles and Skwisgaar will be there, too."

"Oh. My. God. Offdensen is in the city the same time I am? The world is going to end! Yes, actually. I'm moving to the city for awhile. Going to try to find a place."

"Oh, no, you're not! You are moving into a penthouse in the hotel when you are in the city and into Mount Ida when you're not! And that is not a request." Nathan replied as they went down in the elevator.

"Nathan! I can't....."

"Oh, yes, you can!" Nathan wrapped an arm around her waist. "Toki will back me up when he meets you. I know he will."

"Okay, what have you been telling him about me?"

"Nothing! Really!"

"Oh, gods, I'm screwed!" The red head laughed.

They picked a restaurant close and managed to get a mostly quiet table toward the back. They chatted about things that happened in their lives since they had last been together. Well, Nathan told her all about meeting Toki and their lives since then. It wasn't until they were finishing up that Nathan realized that he had dominated the conversation.

"Oh, lord! I hadn't meant to do that."

"Nathan, that's alright. You couldn't help yourself." Janet grinned at him. "I'm glad you found him. He sounds wonderful and I can't wait to met him. He is the one you Searched for, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Nathan had the slightest bit of a blush. "Well, you know...."

"Nathan, I will always have a crush on you. But I'm older now and know I'm not 'the one'." She stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. "What time tonight?"

"Umm, knowing Charles, he'll be late. Say seven o'clock?"

"Okay, should I bring anything? Dessert? Got a perfect idea for that!"

"Alright. I'll let Jean-Pierre know."

"Oh, good! I can get the real gossip!"

"No, you will not!"

Janet just laughed wickedly as she disappeared into the crowds on the sidewalk.

Nathan smiled as he watched her walk away. Gods, it had been a long time since she had been in the city. Since before he met Toki. It was going to be nice to have the two of them finally met. And he had no doubt that Charles had been talking her ear off about Skwisgaar like he had about Toki. So it was going to be good that one of the oldest friends he and Charles had was finally going to meet their significant others.

****************************************

It was just before 7 PM when the door bell chimed. Nathan went to let Janet in.

"When are you going to use the pass code I gave you? My home is yours, kid."

"Well, it's still yours, Nathan. I just can't walk in." Janet was carrying a bakery box tied up. She had changed into a bit more causal slacks and shirt.

"Yeah, but you're still family." Nathan hugged her. "Oh, you are not going to believe it, but Charles and Skwisgaar are already here."

She stared at him in mock shock. "The world is coming to an end!"

"I heard that!" Charles came out of the living room and hugged her himself. "Janet! You've gotten taller."

"No, she's not!" Nathan replied, followed by an "humph!" as Janet punched him in the side.

"Yeah, you just haven't me in forever. At least not in person. Let me put these in the kitchen." She dropped her purse on a table in the living room and carried the box into the kitchen to greet Jean-Pierre.

"Hello, sweetheart!" The chef gone her peck on the cheek. "And what do you have in here?"

"Dessert, and there is one for you, too. It's...." she whispered the last of it in the chef's ear and he laughed.

"Now, Jean-Pierre, tell me all the real stuff that's happened!" She started to sit on a stool in the kitchen before Nathan grabbed her by the back of her neck and dragged her, laughing, into the living room.

Nathan introduced her to Toki and Skwisgaar. "This is Janet Strickland. Charles and I have known her when she was eight."

"Sos, dis is the infamous Janet." Skwisgaar smiled and kissed her.

"Infamous? Charles, what have you been saying about me? I want to know what I've got to live up to."

Jean-Pierre called them to table then. They chatted through dinner. Janet mostly learning about Skwisgaar and Toki rather than saying anything about herself. They finished up and Nathan suggested they take their dessert and coffee into the living room. Jean-Pierre had set up the dessert Janet brought before he left for the night. It was five individual chocolate cakes.

"They looked good. What is it?" Charles asked.

Janet replied. "Chocolate mud cake."

Nathan and Charles looked at each other and then at her and laughed their asses off. Toki and Skwisgaar looked at them as if they had gone completely mad.

"Hey, what else am I going to bring?" Janet grinned at them.

"Okayes," Toki asked. "Whats dat all abouts?"

"Basically, it's abut how I met Nathan and Charles." Janet replied.

"And hows did yous all meets?" Toki asked.

"Mud fight." Janet answered as she curled up in a high backed arm chair.

Nathan and Toki settled onto a sofa while Charles and Skiwsgaar sat down on a love seat facing the others.

"Muds fights?"

"Okay, who wants to tell it this time?" Nathan asked.

"I guess I will. It's mostly my story anyway." Janet replied. "Well, it's started 20 years ago, when I was about eight. And Nathan and Charles were the first Immortals I ever met.

"See, my family has a farm and research facility in the western mountain range. One day, my parents impressed the lot of us kids that some important people were coming to visit the farm and we were to stay out of the grownups' hair.

"Well, it was the end of a long stretch of wet weather and we had a lot of mud around. Which usually meant mud fights for us kids."

"Muds fights?" Toki asked again.

"Yeah, sort of like snowball fights, but with mud. And we had strict rules. No rocks. No face shots. Had to wear old clothes.

"Well, that last was more our mothers' rule than ours.

"We'd groom certain areas to make sure the puddles were rock free and would hold water longer. We'd switch who's place held the battle. Each side had a general. And the general's shirt had to be mud free on the front or major points were lost in the war.

"It was my turn to host the battle. The invading general and I split up our troops and got down to the fight.

"My side was doing well and I had managed keep the front of my shirt clean, unlike the rest of me. I decided to take a short cut through one of the equipment barns. There was an excellent mud puddle, aka ammo source, at the other side and I had a group of enemies after me. The others thought they could get ahead of me if they went around the outside of the barn.

"So there I was, tearing through the barn as fast as I could go, and I ran into this large, suited 'wall' at the other side. Right at the mud puddle."

"And that 'wall' was me if you hadn't guessed." Nathan added as Janet a bite of her cake. "And it was an expensive suit it was, too."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that repeatedly." Janet grinned at him. "He always brings that up.

"Anyway, I ran into this tall grownup with all the force my eight year old body could muster and knocked him down into the puddle."

"Whats?!?" Both Toki's and Skwisgaar's eyebrows went up.

"She has always been an irresistible force." Charles replied.

Janet stuck her tongue at him. "You manged to resist me, Chuckles."

He just glared at her for the nickname.

"Well, not completely down. Nathan landed on his his hands and knees, But enough to get fairly mud covered."

"Yeah, in....."

"An expensive suit. I know! I know! Now that that is out of the way....

"The whole group of adults looked like they were going to have heart attacks! My father looked like he was going to kill me."

"I was there to inspect the place." Nathan said. "But I was bored to death with it all. I had already made up my mind to invest in the research facility, but your father didn't know that yet."

"Yeah, I could tell from the look on his face. He thought I had just killed the deal." Janet had finished her cake and had her coffee cup in her hands.

"All you had done was rescue me as far as I was concerned."

"Nathan rolled over so that he was sitting in the mud."

"Sitting in da muds?"

"Yep, in that expensive suit!" Janet replied as Nathan started to open his mouth. "Anyway, he rolled over, sitting in the mud. His arms fairly muddy, up to about half way to his elbows. I probably looked like I was having a heart attack."

"Oh, yeah! You looked like you were going to die right there on the spot!" Nathan replied.

"But the others couldn't see the look on his face! He had such a wicked grin! And then he did this...." Janet held up her right hand and did a flick of the wrist. "....and hit me right in the shirt. Right on the clean shirt!"

"Seemed like the right target at the time." Nathan said.

"Yeah, and you just killed my whole team!" Janet glared at him. "At any rate, I got revenge. My father later said I got my 'demon spawn from hell ' look. It's just a wicked grin!"

"I think your father was closer to the mark." Which got Nathan a tongue stuck out at him .

"So I threw my handful of mud at him! Right on the part of his shirt that was still clean. This was about the time the rest of the mud warriors came tearing around the barn. Just in time to see me throw mud on a grownup. Add them to the 'about to have a stroke' group."

"And all that did to me was to make me grab another handful of mud and throw it at Janet." Nathan said with a grin.

"Yeah, but he missed. Or, rather, I dodged the throw. It got one of the kids behind me. One known for not being able to hit the board side of a barn unless he was aiming at the basement. Kid always threw high." Janet said.

Nathan added. "His throw went over both of our heads and hit another adult. For a moment, it was sooo quiet. Until the woman who was hit grabbed some mud and threw it at the kid."

Janet continued. "This started an all out mud war! All bets were off and there was no longer any sides. For some reason, I grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him out of the puddle and took off, leaving a trail of attackers behind us."

"It was a running battle! It finally ended when we were laughing too hard to fight." Nathan said with a smile. "The only thing was that Charles never joined the fight. He was the only one there with no mud on him."

"Don't blame me if I like to stay clean." Charles replied.

Janet snorted. "Anyway, my mother called us all for lunch right about then. Oi! Were we in trouble! She sent us all off to wash off, outside, before she would let any of us inside."

Nathan nodded. "I don't know who she was madder at right then. But Janet and I had a long talk as we washed each other off."

Skwisgaar and Toki grinned at that.

"Oh, it was nothing like that!" Janet replied. "It was outside at one of the hoses we commandeered."

"And she was eight year olds, boys!" Nathan said. "But you were all fascinated with the fact that I was an Immortal."

"Yeah, you were the first one I had knowingly met. I was just getting to understand time and age and all that. And thirty was ancient to my eight year old mind, so you can imagine what I thought of Nathan at 400 plus! So, Nathan is responsible for me becoming a 'time researcher' and studying the psychological impact of time on both mortal and Immortal."

Janet yawned. "Sorry! I didn't think it was that late. I guess I better go back to my room and let you boys get some, er, 'sleep'."

Nathan hurled a pillow at her. "Well, we will go to bed."

Janet started to push herself up from the chair . Most of the way up, she got this look on her face that passed rapidly to a look of intense pain. The others rushed to her side, all but Charles looked confused.

He asked "Where is it? Where, Janet!"

She managed to gasp out "Bag, in my bag."

Nathan pounced on it and dug around in the bag until he pulled out an injector, a dart shaped object with a label on it.

"Where does it need to go?"

The pain had gotten worse rapidly. The woman gasped out "Anywhere!"

Nathan picked her thigh, hit it once and waited. It didn't help, the pain seemed to get worse.

"Again!" Charles cried.

Still no help. "Again!"

Nathan struck again and again. Until it seemed to finally beat back Janet's pain. During the attack, she had not cried out once. As her pain faded, she eased back into the chair. Charles repeatedly asking if she was alright, did she need to go the hospital.

Nathan finally looked at the injector in his hand. He read the label and stared at it in disbelief. He looked down at Janet with a hurt expression. "When were you going to tell me? How long have you been ill?"

A strange look passed over Janet's face. "I was diagnosed five years ago, when I went in for my Immortal physical."

Nathan stared at her. Toki and Skwisgaar exchanged confused looks. Toki asked "Whats is wrongs, Janet."

"I've this rare cancer. It doesn't even have a real name. But there is no cure for it yet. Tumors will just grow rapidly just about anywhere in the body. Painfully as you just saw. I'm part of a research trial trying to find a treatment for it. Nathan recognized the drug because Zeus Corp. is doing the trial."

"And I've been reading the updates. Wait, if it's been five years..."

"Yeah," Janet looked up at him. "I'm the longest survivor of the first trials."

"When were you going to tell me? Why didn't you tell me right away? And Charles seems to know."

"Nathan, what could you have done? Except to get me into the drug trials. And I was the perfect candidate to begin with and there couldn't be any questions about me being in the trials so you couldn't help me.

"And Charles knew because he was handling the legal work for the trials. As soon as I signed the paperwork, I was a client and he couldn't tell you.

"There was so many times during the part five years I was going to tell you. But every single time, there was such stress in your life that I didn't want to add to it."

"But, Janet, I could have done something!"

"What, Nathan? All you could have done was to be there. And you were, you didn't know it, but you were.

"Besides, if you were too tied up in my problems, you might have missed meeting Toki. And that is something I would never have forgiven myself for."

"But..."

"But nothing, Nathan. " Janet pushed herself out of the chair finally. The pain was past, mostly, and she was just tired. 'I was going to tell you tonight. Until I met Toki and Skwisgaar. Then it was too much a good time to spoil it. So it was going to be tomorrow until I had the attack.

"That is why I am in the city for good. The treatment is failing. The maintenance drugs have stopped working. All that helps is that stuff." She gestured to the injector. "I know you recognize it for the inhibitor and reducer thing they have come up with to stop the tumors from growing. I have to use it so much now to stop them that it's attacking my organs."

"Then..." Nathan looked stunned.

So did Charles. "I.... I didn't know it was that bad. You'd said nothing, Janet."

"It wasn't until about two months ago." She sighed. "The doctors finally want to poke and prod me until they figure what is going on. What is going on is that I am finally dying of it. I don't think they can change anything."

Janet went to get her bag and head out. Nathan stopped her with his hand on her shoulder. "No, you're spending the night."

"No, I don't need a babysitter. I won't have another attack for a few days at least."

Toki stepped up to her other side. "Ja, yous is staying with us."

"No, Toki, not tonight." She sighed. "It would be for the wrong reasons. I'll talk to you both tomorrow. Besides, I have something important to talk to Charles about."

Nathan looked at Janet and saw her stubborn look. "Alright , tomorrow, early." Nathan pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. He let her go with some reluctance and an upset look.

"It will be what it will be, Nathan." Janet said, with a sigh.

She left with Charles and Skwisgaar. Both of them didn't know what to say and rode the elevator down in an uneasy silence that she broke.

"Guys, it's alright. I'm not going to keel over in front of you."

Charles sighed as he let them into their penthouse. "But I was right about Nathan being upset about not telling him earlier."

"Yeah, well, he'll get over it." Janet replied. "He knows I'm as stubborn as he is. We'll talk and yell it out tomorrow. But he knows I'm right about it. Specially about him being so worried about me that he wouldn't have met Toki. Which also meant you wouldn't have met Skwisgaar,"

"Ja," Skwisgaar replied. "But Is don't likes meetings yous to loose yous right away."

"I'm not going away that easy, Skwisgaar." Janet said with a small smile.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Janet." Charles asked.

"Weeell, it's not really you I wanted to talk to." Janet fished an envelope out of side pocket of her bag. "It's really Skwisgaar. See, I have this unused Uncontestable Immortal thing and I wanted to give it to you."

She held it out to Skwisgaar, who just stared at it. Both his and Charles' mouths hung open. Neither knew what to say. She was handing them the answer to their dreams.

Janet continued to hold it out to Skwisgaar. "Well?"

Skwisgaar took it gently, almost like he couldn't believe it. "Yous don't wants it?"

"I can't use it. It would actually make matters worse. And seeing as Charles gave the last Uncontestable he had to the medical researcher who's work has kept me alive these past five years, it's seems to be appropriate."

"Mines? Really mines?" His voice was very quiet.

"Yes, Skwisgaar, really yours." Janet smiled. "It's good to have something positive happen tonight."

Skwisgaar stared at the envelope for a moment before he put his hands on Janet's shoulders and slid them down her arms, pushing them behind her back as he leaned plant a deep kiss on her lips.

He pulled back and looked over her head to Charles behind her, who nodded. "Is thinks yous spend de nights here den, Janet."

"Skwisgaar, I told Nathan and Toki no and the same goes here. It's for the wrong reason tonight."

"Nos," Swisgaar smiled down at her. "It is for de rights reason. Dis has nothing to dos with de bad news, and all to do with de gift. And Charles agrees with mes."

"Absolutely, Skwisgaar." Charles stepped right behind Janet. "There is no way you are leaving here tonight."

"What? Charles, hey! What are you doing back there?"

Charles had pulled off his red tie and was binding Janet's wrists behind her back. He had to fight a bit because she was trying to get free. "Starting to thank you properly. And it's going to happen, so stop struggling."

"Let me go!"

"Nos, wes got thanks yous!" Skwisgaar wrapped his arms around Janet's shoulders and held her tight against him with a wicked gleam in his eyes, He quieted her by kissing her again.

"Ahem, you are enjoying that a bit too much, boy." Charles mock grumbled at Skwisgaar.

The tall blond looked at him over Janet's head with a grin. "Whats? Is can't enjoy thankings Janet for dis gifts, lawyer man? Alrights, yous thanks her now!"

Skwisgaar spin the bound woman around and held her around her waist against himself while she faced the older man.

"Skwisgaar! Oh, just let me go! What are you doing?" She was just a little freaked out. Janet knew Charles wouldn't pull anything really bad, but it was a surprise he would even tie her up!

Charles stepped closer to the red headed woman and took her face in his hands gently. He had a mixed look on his face- relief, joy, determination- as he said "No way, Janet. You have given us the best gift ever. It was breaking my heart that I couldn't give Skwisgaar that one small thing. And there was no way I was going to go through time without him. He is my One, my Search. So...."

The lawyer kissed her slowly and deeply, until Skwisgaar cleared his throat . Charles looked up at him with a smile that echoed the blond's own. Then he looked back to Janet. "We are going to try to give you the same amount of pleasure you have just given us. And as you reminded me tonight, you don't have that much time left. So slow and subtle is out.

"You are our prisoner for the night and a few more nights. We will not force you, but we will not take no for an answer."

"Oh, and just what are you going to do if I say no?"

Charles looked over her shoulder at Skwisgaar with a wicked grin. The blond brushed hair away from her neck and nuzzled it as he whispered. "Wes plays with yous. And wes both plays very wells."

Both men pressed themselves against her, kissing where they could, running their hands all over, and rubbing their growing erections against her. And were rewarded with moans in between her protests, which were coming less and less.

Charles pulled back with a small moan. "I think we need to move to the bedroom now."

He took one of Janet's arms and directed her back to the bedroom. Skwisgaar, still holding the envelope, followed, starting to unbutton his shirt. Charles looked over his shoulder to towards the tall man, "No, Skwisgaar, we'll strip for Janet."

"Okays!" Skwisgaar grinned at him. "And hows wes undress Janet? Wes had to unties her to gets her tops off."

"Oh, we'll work that out. Probably take both of us to do that." The older man said.

"Ohs, I like dat, lawyer man."

Charles propelled Janet to the bed as they entered the bedroom. Skwisgaar closed and locked the door as he stepped into the room. He put the treasured envelope on a dresser.

"Guys, really! A nice dinner will do! You don't have to thank me this much!" Janet protested as Charles settled her down on the edge of the bed. He stepped back along side Skwisgaar, between the bed and the door.

"Janet, we do have to thank you this way. You have given me my heart forever." He looked up at the blond for a moment.

Skwisgaar kissed him lightly before turning back to Janet. "Ands yous has given mes my lawyer man forevers. If wes had time, we do dis slowres. But..."

"No, no sadness here tonight. Only pleasure." Charles said. "Now, we strip for Janet. And then we strip her."

"Guys, really, you don't have to.... Holy sex pack! Er six pecs, er wow!"

Janet just stared at the men as they slowly peeled for her. Shirts went first along with their socks and shoes. Then the two of them made much of undoing their pants and peeling them off to their boxers.

Janet was drooling and making sounds more than words. "Eer... ah, maybe....we... ah should.....fast... not .... stop... pants."

Charles laughed. "Now, are you sure you don't want to? This is the point of no return. Ah, hell with it, Skwisgaar! Off with the shorts!"

The red headed woman yelped. Then her jaw dropped as the blond the brunette reveled their erections. "Oh, dear gods... help, er. hum.."

"Is think wes melted her brains, lawyer man." Skwisgaar said as they moved to the bed and Janet.

Each man got a hold of one of her legs and pulled off her shoes and socks. Then they climbed on the bed besides her and kissing her their hands roamed over her and down to her pants. One unbuttoning them and the other unzipping. They worked the pants down and off of her. Then Skwisgaar rolled her to face Charles.

"Now, we are going to untie you to take the rest of your clothes off." Charles said. "Are you going to be good?"

"Maybe."

"We can always just cut your clothes off."

"I'll.. be good"

The blond untied her and they worked off her shirt and bra. Then Skwisgaar turned her back to Charles so he could bind her again.

"Goods time lady.", The blond kissed her lightly. "Yous been in a threesomes before?"

"No, I..." Janet started.

"Neither have I, Skwisgaar." Charles admitted.

"Ohs? Sos Is de only ones with experience, ja?" Skwisgaar grinned. "Okays, with Janet tied ups, wes dos it de easiest way."

Skwisgaar told Charles to kneel on the bed. He then bent down to Janet and said. "Yous be good time lady and nows? Dos what Is say?"

The woman sighed. "Yes, I'll do what you say, Skwisgaar."

"Goods. Nows," the blond helped her sit up and then move up on the bed by Charles. "Kneels in fronts of Charles, facing hims."

He stayed with her until she was in front of the lawyer, who wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as Skwisgaar got the lube from the night table drawer. The blond then climbed on the bed behind her. He reached over her shoulder to tap on the brunette's arm to get his attention.

"Ahems, lawyer man? Think yous needs dis?" And offered him the lube.

"Umm, don't know. Couldn't hurt I suppose." Charles replied.

"Oh, really, boys!"

Charles kissed Janet lightly. "Hey, I don't want to hurt you. Don't know how tight you are, after all." He slicked himself lightly and handed the lube back to Skwisgaar. "Now what?"

"Takes Janet. But neither yous moves alot yets. Waits for mes." Skwisgaar applied some lube to his erection. After Charles had first teased and then slid slowly into Janet, he slid a finger into her to prepare her for him. "Tease hers a little, lawyer man. We makes her relax mores."

Janet moaned. Her legs, spread wide over Charles' legs, trembled as both men teased her, Charles with shallow strokes into her cunt, Skwisgaar adding fingers and stroking and stretching her puckered entrance.

Charles bit and sucked on her throat as his hands teased her nipples. Skwisgaar nibbled her shoulder as he pulled his fingers and put his cock just inside her entry.

"Nows, boths of yous, hold stills and just feels dis. Janet, yous should relax. Yous will feel full but Is won'd hurts yous. Reallys.

"Charles, yous will feels mes strokes in. Dis is wonderful dat ways. Wes each pleasures de others."

Skwisgaar pushed into Janet slowly. She gasped from the sensation. She could feel Charles already in her and Skwisgaar filling her to full, slowly. The woman moaned writhed on both of them, unable to say more than "Oh, mu gods!"

Charles groaned, too. "Oh, dear lord! I feel you! I feel both of you! Oh, that feels so good, Skwisgaar!"

"Ummm! Ja, is soo goods...... so goods!" Skwisgaar buried his face in Janet's hair as he held still to let both his partners adjust. He put one hand on Janet's left hip and wrapped his right arm around both Janet and Charles. He looked over the woman's shoulder at his lawyer man. The blond slid his hand into the brunette's short hair and pulled him close enough to kiss over the red head's shoulder. Then he kissed her on the side of her face, near her temple.

Janet was panting and trembling. All she could gasp out was "oh, gods! Oh, gods!" and moan. The feeling of the two men in her was overwhelming her.

Charles echoed how Skwisgaar held them, his left hand on her hip and his right arm around both the others. "Now what, Skwisgaar? Please! I want to move and please you both!"

"Nows, yous hold stils a moment longer while Is moves. Yous moves when Is tell yous." The blond pulled slowly out. He wanted to move faster, but his partners had no experience with this and he wanted them to feel it all.

"Lawyer man, nows yous pulls out slowly as Is moves in." His voice was rough with lust.

Janet moaned and arched her back at the sensation of the two men moving in her, her head back on Skwisgaar's shoulder.

"Oh. gods! It feels so good! Both of you feel sooo good!" Charles moaned.

"Nows, wes go faster. Each strokes, wes goes faster." Skwisgaar was barely able to speak. He just wanted to let go and feel the sensations move over him.

Both men picked up speed and force with each stroke. They began to match rhythm, both pulling out and thrusting in together. The woman between them was lost completely to their strokes. she was moaning and trembling. Suddenly, she shuddered and moaned deeper than before, her body arching between them.

"OOh, lawyer man!" Skwisgaar gasped. "Is thinks we please Janet a lots! She comes for us!"

"Oh, yes! And you both please me! I'm close, sooo close!" Charles' eyes were closed.

"Come for us, Charles! " Janet managed to gasp out."Come for us, Skwisgaar!"

"Oh, gods! Oh, gods! YES!" Charles shuddered and came hard.

Skwisgaar cried out wordlessly, unsure who's name to scream, as he came deep in her. Both his lovers made him feel this way. This incredible feeling he just wanted to keep forever.

The three of them slowly came back, panting, heads leaning against the others', and both men's arms wrapped around them all.

The blond finally pulled back and held Janet steady a moment before he reached down and untied her. Charles pulled back and collapsed on to the bed. Janet half turned as she sat down.

"Oh, wow." She said quietly. "That was.... that was..."

Skwisgaar grinned gently. "Ja, Is likes dis because Is can fu...."

He paused and changed his mind about what he was saying. "Nos.. nos, not fucks. Is can makes loves to yous both at da same times."

"Skwisgaar, I am not a part of this." Janet began.

Charles reached out and took one of her now free hands and kissed it. "No, you are a part of us, now and forever, no matter what happens. You gave us each other forever."

"Ja, time lady, yous give us all da time wes needs." Skwisgaar moved so that he could pull both of them into his arms and kissed each of them. "Did wes make yous feel goods?"

Janet looked at the men with a tired grin. "Oh, yeah! You made me feel incredible, boys. And sweaty, very sweaty."

Charles laughed. "Okay, we shower now. But will you fight us again? We still have a lot of 'thanking' to do yet."

"I don't know..."

"Wells," Skwisgaar said as they helped her off the bed, her legs were still so wobbly. "The ones tied up gets to pick the next ones tied up."

Charles cocked an eyebrow at the blond. "Oh, really?"

"Ja, ups to nows, wes only had us twos. Wes finally gots more dan twos."

"Oh, really?" Janet said. "Ummm, wonder who I should pick. Any ideas,...... Skwisgaar?"

The blond grinned and leaned down to whisper in the red head's ear. Her grin got bigger.

Charles looked at them as they entered the bathroom behind him. "What are you two plotting?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Janet grinned.

"What are you plotting?"

"A showers nows." Skwsigaar tried to look innocent and failed.

The shower was large enough for all three, with multiple shower heads. Janet moved off to one side to to attempt to give the two men privacy, but it didn't last long. As she stood under the warm, running water with her head back, hands took hold of her and turned her back into their embrace. They cuddled and kissed without going further.

After they dried off, during which the men learned Janet liked to watch them make out, they moved back to the bed.

Just before they got to the bed, Skwisgaar held Janet back while Charles got in bed.

"Wells?" The blond asked the woman, "yous up for it?"

"The more important question is are you?" Janet grinned at him.

The short haired man looked back at them. "I'm sure I like where this is going."

"What, Charles, I though you liked being tied up? That's what Skwisgaar told me." Janet purred at him.

"How shall we do this, Skwisgaar? Tied or untied?"

Skwisgaar looked over at the other man. "Oh, Is thinks we try untied dis time."

They moved to the bed where Charles had settled himself in the middle of the bed. "What are you planning to do?"

Neither said anything as they positioned themselves on either side of him. Skwisgaar leaned over and whispered into Janet's ear. He pulled back and she hesitated a moment.

"Goes ahead." The blond encouraged her.

The woman licked her lips and then kissed Charles, starting at his lips and mvoing down his body. Skwisgaar claimed his lips as Janet moved down his body to his hardening cock.

She teased with her hands as she licked the glans, running her tongue around it and toying with the slit. It made Charles moan into Skwisgaar's mouth. And it encouraged her to take more of him into her willing mouth.

Skwisgaar pulled back from Charles' lips. "Dos yous like dat, lawyer man?"

"Oh, yes!" he moaned.

"Whats would yous like to dos?" The blond purred. "Would yous likes to dos dat to mes?"

"Yes, please! I want you.' Charles lay back on the bed and waited while Skwisgaar move so he could take the blond's cock in his mouth.

Skwisgaar was in a position to pleasure Janet. He kissed her thighs before lifting up one for better access. The blond kissed, licked, and sucked her, pulling moans from her which vibrated against the brunette's cock and made him moaned against the blond's cock.

They continued that way, each one's pleasure turning into pleasure for the next. Until both men were fully hard again.

"Enoughs!" Skwisgaar pulled away from Janet. "Is wants to do mores. To please boths again."

They pulled away, all of them deeply panting and deeply aroused.

"What do you want me to do?" Janet's grey eyes were hazy with lust.

"Lies down, on your back." Skwisgaar's voice was rough. "Charles, yous takes hers and Is takes yous."

The red head lay back and spread her legs so Charles could take her and Skwisgaar have room, too. The older man slid into her and positioned himself on his elbows with his hands under her back so he could grab her shoulders from underneath. He lowered his head and kissed her with a moan.

"You feel so good, Janet,.... time lady. Was that what you called her, my love?"

"Ja, lawyer man." Skwisgaar kissed the back of his neck. "Are yous comfortable? Both of yous can hold mostly still while Is makes Charles ready?"

He heard yes back from both of them. He had slicked himself already and began to tease the older man's entry, one, two, then three fingers. Charles moaning and begging the blond to take him before too long.

Skwisgaar positioned himself behind the couple and between their legs. He pushed into Charles slowly, drawing moans from him and a gasp from Janet as he drove Charles deeper into her.

"Nows," Skwisgaar's voice was low and rough. "Wes move together, slowly, but Is sets de rhythms."

The two men pulled out and thrust in together. The blond held the brunette's hips to steady himself. All three were moaning and whimpering with pleasure.

Janet had stayed still at first until she got their rhythm, then she began to move her hips as they thrust in. It was hard with her legs spread so wide. She was trembling with the effect and pleasure.

Charles was besides himself with the sensations his partners were giving him. "OH, gods! Sooo  
good! You feel so good! I'm getting close fast! I can't hold on!"

"Oh, gods, yes! Lawyer man, yous feels so goods!" Skwisgaar panted out. His head was thrown back as he pumped into the man beneath. "Dos wes please yous, Janet, too? Is wants to please boths of yous!"

"Oh, gods! Yes! You are soo..... AARrhhhh!!" Janet trembled through an orgasm again.

Skwisgaar moaned deeply and came hard into Charles. "YES! Is comes for yous... Is comes for yous.."

Charles mewed as he came, tightening around Skwisgaar and milking the last of his orgasm. The brunette thrust a few more times into Janet before collapsing onto her.

The blond pulled out of Charles and lay down next to the other two. Charles trembled above the red head before he pulled out and rolled off to the other side.

"Oh, dear.. That was incredible. Janet, that wasn't fair." Charles reached over and stroked hair from her sweaty forehead. Then he pushed up to reach over the woman to kiss Skwisgaar before he leaned down to kiss her.

"Oh, what wasn't fair? Seemed perfectly fair to me." Janet grinned at him. "Next time, we jump Skwisgaar."

"Nows?!??" Skwisgaar settled down next to his two lovers. He reached over to stroke Charles' face.

"Oh, gods, no! Sleep now." Janet yawned. She slid her arms around the two men and hugged them close and stroked the backs of their heads. "and that thanks me enough."

She got back in stereo, "No, it doesn't!"

"Ah, crap! I'm never going to get enough sleep."

*************************************************************************************  
TBC


	2. Gifts Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, character death in this part. Yeah, just you know, Janet does have a problem staying alive in the AUs. Mordhaus, she's fine. But here, not so much.
> 
> Nathan/Toki/Janet in this one.
> 
> And there will be Janet flash backs.

she  
The next day, Janet had breakfast with Charles and Skwisgaar before leaving for her room to clean up and change. Then she headed up to Nathan's and Toki's penthouse. She stared at the door for a long moment before she rang the bell. Nathan opened the door and stared at her a second before he reached out and pulled her into the penthouse and a deep, long kiss.

He pulled back with "Why? Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"Good morning to you, too, Nathan. Yes, I'd like a cup of tea." Janet smiled back at the black haired man.

"Alright, but you are only delaying this." Nathan grumbled at her.

"I know."

She followed the tall man into the kitchen as he set up a kettle for water and she curled up on a stool. "So, where's Toki?"

"He's taking care of a few errands so we have the rest of the day off to yell at you."

"And I'll yell back."

"I know." Nathan moved to take her face in his hands. The look on his face was sorrow, a bit of anger, and something else Janet couldn't place.

He stared at her for a while before he just wrapped his arms around her in a strong, hard hug. She put her arms around him and buried her face on his chest. He put his head on hers and they just stayed there until the kettle whistled. He busied himself with pouring the water into the teapot and putting mugs on a tray. He took it out to the living room without saying a word and she followed him. 

They sat on the sofa and he repeated his question of the moment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Janet sighed. "I didn't want you to worry."

"Yeah, yeah, and I had too much stress etc etc. Janet, I am the only family you have left. Your cousins don't contact you at all. Do they know? It's me and Charles and that's it. Alright, Toki and Skwisgaar now, too, but we are the only ones who care."

"Yeah, but the reason still holds. Charles wanted me to tell you the day I found out. Well, I was hardly able to deal with it. Going from about to be an Immortal to sorry, change of plans, going to die."

Nathan put his arm around her and pulled her to lean against him, her head on his shoulder. "That can be a bitch."

Janet held her mug and stared at the tea cooling in it. "I wanted to come and hang on to you so much. But you were in the middle of something and asked if I could get back to you later. So I just went out and walked around. Charles found me someplace. I don't even remember where. But he had the legal paperwork for the trials that I had to sign. He was upset with it. He yelled at me for letting him find out about it by the company sending over the paperwork. I signed the papers and we went somewhere to get drunk. Because he realized that he couldn't tell you because I was a client then."

"I...I think I remember that." Nathan replied. "I'm sorry I blew you off like that."

"You didn't know. And then I couldn't tell you. I just couldn't add to your stress. I tried so many times. But it's not something to tell you long distance.

"All I wanted was to feel you hold me. And yet I couldn't tell you." She finally looked up at the Immortal, sorrow on her face. "I just couldn't tell you, And Charles would chew me out and then get drunk with me. But he found it harder and harder to do. I guess that is why we didn't meet up that much after awhile."

"Janet..." Nathan started and then sighed. "Now what? And what did you have to tell Charles last night?"

"Well, it wasn't Charles I had to talk to. I gave Skwisgaar my Uncontestable."

Nathan's eyebrows climbed his forehead. "You still had that>"

"Yep, and Charles, though he talked around it, had let me know that Skwisgaar wasn't an Immortal yet in the few times we talked. So I was glad I still had it to give him. That was where I was last night. They had to, er, 'thank' me."

"You wouldn't stay with us, but you let them 'thank' you?" Nathan smirked at her.

"I didn't have a choice! They tied me up and stripped me naked!"

"You mean that all Toki and I had to do was tie you up? I think Toki has some red ties somewhere."

"Ah, geeze! Not you two, too? What is in the water here?"

"Whats? Yous don't think wes like a threesomes, too?" Toki said from the doorway to the living room.

"Oh, bloody hell! I'm surrounded by perverts." Janet said, grinning.

"All these years you have been chasing after me and you resist now?!" Nathan said in mock dismay.

"Maybes it's mes." Toki said.

"No, Toki, it's not you. You are both very sexy men." Janet replied.

"Maybes she has no imaginations for dis. Maybes wes should shows hers de books." The brunette smirked at Nathan.

"Oh, excellent idea, young man!" Nathan got up to get it as Toki sat down on the other side of Janet.

"You aren't going to tie me up, too are you? Wait, what? Book? As in the infamous book?" Janet asked.

"Yes." Nathan sat back down next to her and put the book in her lap. It opened to a certain painting of a warrior and his slave. "Ah, next painting."

Janet noted the slight blush both men had. "Umm hum."

The black haired man flipped to another page at random. It was that picture. Janet looked and looked again. Her eyebrows did the forehead dash.

"Er, ah, that's not a human being. Can't be."

"And that painting freaks out yet another person!" Nathan replied and flipped the page again. "Where is that section?"

He flipped the pages until he found the section with the threesomes in art. Then he and Toki would show the woman certain paintings and drawings.

"Would you like to try that one?"

"Hows 'bout dat ones?"

"Or that one... or that...."

"Enough, boys!" Janet finally gave up. "Alright! Just don't tie me up."

"Oh, really? We finally got you?" Nathan took her chin in his hand and kissed her.

Toki took over and turned her to kiss her. "Reallys? Yous surrenders?"

Nathan pulled the book out of her lap and the two men's hands began to roam over the woman. Toki started on her thigh and slid up her waist. Nathan stroked down from her neck to her breast. Both men trading kissing and sucking on her lips.

The red head moaned and trembled at their touch. At first, she didn't know what to do with her hands until she rested them on their thighs. She grinned into a kiss with Toki and began to stroke both men from their knees to their groins and back down again. She stroked up one more time before sliding on to their erections. The men moaned at the touch. Both were completely hard and Janet's touch made them shiver. And drag her up from the sofa to head back to the bedroom.

She laughed. "Subtle, boys, real subtle."

Nathan kicked the door closed as Toki pulled her closer to the bed and into his arms, grinning. "Ohs, she wants subtles, Nathan. Dat means yous outs."

The tall man advanced on the two with a leer. "You don't complain."

He pulled both of them into his arms and first kissed Toki with deep passion. Then he kissed Janet, slow and gentle but building. "Well, you want subtle...." His hands moved to begin unbuttoning their shirts.

"In a hurry, Nathan?" Janet teased.

"Yes! I want now!" He grabbed the two of them around their waists and pulled them to the bed. "Want now! Aaarggghhh!" And pushed them down on the bed and nipped and kissed from one to the other causing them both to laugh.

Nathan pulled back, breathless, from his 'attack'. "I think we need to get naked."

They undressed, the men vamping a bit for Janet. She kept getting distracted by them and they 'helped' her finish stripping her clothes.

"Well, now what?" the red head asked almost shyly.

"Janet, Is wants Nathan. Dos yous mind?" Toki asked. "Its your choice. Buts Is like to be in charge."

"That's alright, Toki. What do you want me to do?"

Toki thought a moment, getting a wicked grin. He told Nathan to sit down on edge of the bed and lay down on his back. "Janet, yous ride Nathan and Is takes him."

"But first....." Janet leaned in and whispered something in Toki's ear.

"Ohs, yes! Is like dat idea!"

"What?" Nathan asked.

They just kissed over Nathan's erection as they each curled a hand around it. And stroked it. The older man groaned as they lowered their mouths to the velvet head and licked it, swirling around it. Then one licked down as the other licked up the length of his cock. He was writhing under their not so gentle hands and begging for more in no time.

They stood up with wicked grins.

"He wants more, Toki. Shall we give it to him?"

"Ja. You first."

Toki helped her straddled the prone man and position herself over his erection. As Janet pushed down, mewling from being fill so full, Nathan arched up into her. The woman leaned forward, balancing on her knees and elbows over the green eyed man.

The brunette got the lube and and slicked himself up before starting to tease Nathan's puckered entrance. As Toki stroked and stretched him, Janet kissed and nibbled on Nathan's neck.

"Oh, gods, Toki! Please! Enough! I'm ready. I'm more than ready." Nathan begged, lifting his feet from the floor to the edge of the bed.

Toki stood behind the couple on the bed and pushed his way slowly but firmly into the other man. He put his hands on the woman's hips and lifted her back up against him by running his hands up her torso. When she was up against his chest, Toki flipped her hair away from her left shoulder, then cupped her breasts and fondled them, running his thumbs over her nipples His blue eyes looked deep into Nathan's green eyes as he lowered his mouth to bit Janet's left shoulder, hard enough to draw blood and a gasp from her. One lone drop of blood ran down her front toward her breast.

Nathan groaned, "Oh, gods! That is so hot!"

"Would yous like to marks our slave, too, Nathan?" Toki purred.

"Yes, please, master Nathan! Mark me like master Toki! Make me your own." Janet looked at Nathan with hazy grey eyes. She got into their fantasy fast.

The brunette pushed the red headed woman down to the ebony haired man as he began to slowly pump into him. She lowered herself to her elbows after pulling her hair away from her right shoulder and presented it for the other man.

Nathan first nuzzled her neck, then bit down, again hard enough to draw blood. A second drop rolled down her front.

Nathan's hands joined Toki's on Janet's hips and he helped her pump up and down on his cock.

Janet kissed Nathan's lips and found there was still a little of her blood on them. She kissed along his jaw to his neck and down to nuzzled on his throat.

Toki set a fast rhythm of his thrusts and Janet's pumps, both pulling away at the same time, then back down and in.

Nathan tried to match them, but gave up and jus let them do the work after he became overloaded on the sensations being given him. He lay back and moaned. Janet was shivering from feeling Nathan fill her almost too much. "OOooo, yes! You feel so good, master Nathan! I'm not sure I can hold on!"

"Goods." Toki purred. "Den wes make yous comes again and again for your masters. Comes for us, little slave!"

"Yes! Come for us, slave!" Nathan growled.

Toki pulled her back up again himself. "Yes! Comes for us and shows your masters your pleasures!"

With a moan and a gasp, her head back against Toki's shoulder, she came, shuddering through her orgasm.

"Shes a quiets one, Nathan. Shes don't screams like us." Toki purred.

"Uuumm.... weell.... we....aaahh!! .... will just have to make up for that!" Nathan moaned. "Oh, gods, Toki! I'm soo close!"

"Den comes for us!" Toki groaned, himself close. "Won't yous like to make your masters comes, little slave?"

"Oh, yes! Masters, please come! Take your pleasure!" Janet whimpered. She was getting close again. "Come for us, master Nathan!"

Watching Toki playing with Janet and feeling them both in him and on him was driving Nathan ever closer. A few more thrusts and....

"YES!" Nathan came with a roar, arching his body into his orgasm.

Janet shivered and cried out from another herself.

Toki, feeling Nathan tighten around his cock, and hearing Janet's cry, pushed him over his edge with a moan.

They stayed that way, savoring the moment. Toki slid his hand up Janet's neck to her chin and pulled her head back on his shoulder to kiss her lightly. He then stepped back and helped her off of Nathan. She crawled onto the bed beside the older man as he pushed himself further up the bed as the younger man lay down on his free side.

Nathan wrapped his arms around both of the brunette and the red head and the three of them drifted off to sleep, to exhausted to even talk.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Later that evening, Nathan, Toki, and Janet went down to Charles' and Skwisgaar's for dinner.

Skwisgaar answered the door and pounced on Janet as she walked in to the penthouse. He wrapped his arms around her tight and gave her a kiss that would have melted steel. "So yous kidnapped our time lady! Shes ours!"

"Now, now, Skwisgaar! Play nice. We share our toys." Charles laughed as he came out of the kitchen. 

"Toy! Is that all I am to you guys?!?" Janet said in mock dismay.

"Yep," Nathan answered. "And a fine toy at that."

Janet harrumphed and made as if to leave. The blond grabbed her again and dragged her into the living room. "Nos! Is something to shows yous!"

It was small but very important. Skwisgaar rolled back his sleeves to show two bandages on his arms. He smiled at her shyly, light shinning in his eyes and said quietly "Is started de treatment todays. My last physicals was soons enough to be alrights. Is becoming Immortal nows."

He knelt on the floor in front of her chair and took her hands in his. "Is can never thanks yous enough, Janet. Yous will always be in my hearts. Forevers."

Dinner had a celebratory feel to it. Though Janet would catch one of the men looking at her every so often as if they though she would have an attack. She just stuck her tongue out at them.

After dinner, they were in the living room with drinks. After a while, the talk turned to what was going to happen that night and who was 'going to get Janet'.

"Excuse me? 'Get me'?" Janet raised an eyebrow. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"Nos!" Skwisgaar replied. "Is wants hers with us. Is gots to thanks her again!"

"Oh, lords!" the woman moaned.

"Hey, you got her all last night!" Nathan grumbled.

Charles shot back "And you didn't do anything this afternoon?"

"Yes, they did! Ganged up on me like you two did."

"Nos 'helps' from de peanuts galleries." Toki said with a giggle.

Charles cocked an eyebrow and looked at Nathan. "You know, we could have a 'five some'. I'm sure The Book has some interesting positions."

"Hey now!" 

None of the men paid her the least attention.

"Ooohs, Is likes dat idea, lawyer man!" Skwisgaar had a wide grin. "Big extreme thanks yous."

"Oh, hell NO!"

"Your bed bigs enough for alls of us?" Toki moved over to look over Charles' shoulder as the lawyer pulled out their copy of Erotic Art Through Time and Space. 

"Guys! An important piece of information here!"

"Toki, I think we could work around that. " Charles started flipping through the book.

"Guys, really..."

"And who goes first and all that." Nathan growled.

"Draw names? Age?"

Janet took a deep breath. "UNTIL LAST NIGHT I WAS A VIRGIN!"

That got their attention. All four of the men stared at her with their jaws dropped.

Skwisgaar ws the only one to try to say something. "Whats?.... it's... whats?"

Janet looked embarrassed. "Come on! Two of you know what a nerd I am! Hell, when I was a kid, I was in university! Waaay beyond my age. The people that might be worth being with stayed away because I was much younger. And those that were interested in me were because I was younger and were perverts. Besides, I was too interested in studying then, not anything else.

"And the only two guys I was interested in back then didn't seem to be interested in me."

She sighed. "And, almost right out of school, I was diagnosed with this shit. I hardly had any time at all for something resembling a love life. I just had no chance."

"So... that means..." Charles started and then blushed. "You mean I got a fan.....er, ah.."

"Charles?" The woman's eyebrows aimed for her hairline.

"I, er, that is.... oh, hell!" Charles sighed. "Alright, when you were a teenager, I wanted... well... I was worried.... Why didn't you tell us last night?"

"I tried! You didn't let me get a word in edgewise at first. And afterwards, it didn't matter." She shrugged. "So if you don't mind, threesomes are blowing my mind bad enough. I am not, repeat NOT, ready for anything more."

Janet settled back in the chair. "At least not for a couple more weeks. Then we talk."

The four men exchanged looks and nodded.

"Okay, we can live with that . Two weeks it is." Nathan said. "Then we can plan this orgy properly. But that still does not settle who gets you tonight."

"Hey. now! What orgy? Since when did I agree to an orgy? And maybe I want to be alone tonight."

There was an cry of "No way!" from the four men. And set off the 'discussion' on who she was going to spend the night with.

Janet gave up and slid sideways in the chair. "Be careful what I ask for." she muttered and drained her wine glass.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Four months passed. And Janet was never far from at least two of the men on any given day. They didn't want her to be alone when she got ill. 

As a consequence, they had seen how often she had the seizures. And it hurt them each time it happened. They were happening more and more often. It made the men she was with at night more....passionate... intense...to try to cover their worry and fear. 

She tried to counter their worry for her. She would catch the looks in their eyes when she would come back a seizure. She finally gave in and would just be there with them as best she could.

They discovered she was a bit of a voyeur and liked to watch them. They teased her it was just so her brain wouldn't melt out her ears. Because they would send her to the heights when she was with any of them.

Skwisgaar, just about the end of the four months, came home to the Mount with the best news. He was finally fully Immortal. He'd be with his lawyer man forever. Charles and Janet were laughing with him as he danced around the room with the lawyer when she had a bad seizure. The woman tried to hide it at first, but the pain just overwhelmed her and dropped her to the floor. She came back, the pain fading away, in Skwisgaar's arms on the floor. Charles was next to them, the injector in his hand, his arms around them both. And both men were crying Not loud sobs, but tears rolled down their faces, dropping onto her skin.

Skwisgaar just kept repeating "Its not fairs, its not fairs."

That night they claimed her and, no matter position they were in, she was in the middle and overwhelmed by their love.

One night, a few weeks later, she was working on the last of her paper. And they were all trying to distract from it.

"Will you stop that! Toki, let me be!" Janet laughed at him.

Toki was nuzzling her neck. "Ahs, but Is likes doing dis."

"Boy, I am almost done with this! Please let me finish." She begged.

Nathan came up behind Toki and wrapped his arms around the brunette. "Leave her alone, Toki. Besides I got a better way to distract her."

"Ohs, yes? Whats yous do?" Toki turned to face the older man and kissed him.

They continued making out behind her as she sat at the desk and attempted to continue typing. Charles and Skwisgaar , across the room, watched her steal glances back at them as they got more and more passionate. The other two were surpressing laughter.

"Should we help them, Skwisgaar?" Charles leaned over to kiss the blond.

"Helps who?" Skwisgaar kissed him back. "Helps distracts Janet? Or helps Janet works?"

"Oh, distracting her is much more fun!" The lawyer kissed him and ran his hands over the blond's thighs.

"I'm not looking! I'm not looking! I'm finishing my paper! Go away!" Janet cried, her face in her hands, laughing.

"Ah, yous no fun!" Toki pouted.

"Come on, guys! I finish this and I'll be free. No more work. No late nights writing." Janet looked up from the laptop. "Please? this thing was due last month anyway."

Nathan looked at Toki and that at Janet. "Umm, alright. Besides, this has gotten me worked up. I think it's time for bed, Toki."

Nathan and Toki went off to their part of the mansion. This left Charles, doing some paper work, and Skwisgaar, reading. Janet went back to typing and checking her notes.

Charles finished his work and put it aside. He got Skwisgaar's attention by tapping his leg. He nodded toward where Janet was deep into her work. The blond looked at her and back to the lawyer with a gleam in his eyes. Both men rose from the sofa and went over to her.

"Time for bed, Janet." Charles leaned down and kissed her on the neck.

"umm, night, Charles." She didn't even look up from the screen.

"Yes, beds times." Skwisgaar started in on the other side.

"Night, Skwis. Stop that." Janet waved her hand in the direction of the blond.

Neither man did. They continued to kiss and nuzzle her neck. Janet rolled her head back with a moan. The men's hands began to roam her body.

"Guys, please... stop it... Ah, com'on!"

They stopped with laughter.

"Alright, Janet, but come to bed soon." Charles said with a smile. "And wake us up if we're asleep."

"Ohs, Is don't plans on letting yous sleep so soons." Skwisgaar followed his lawyer man out of the room.

Janet sighed. "Finally!" 

She continued on writing. The work flowed rapidly; she was writing the conclusion and saving her work before she had thought she would.

Janet sent the file off to those who were waiting for it and did a final save and shut down the program. The woman stretched and rose from the chair. And then the seizure hit. The pain was worse this time. But after a moment, a long moment, she felt disconneted from it. The red head seem to float over it all. She fell to her knees.

Janet tried to get back up reach her bag and the injector inside it. She stumbled back down and curled up from the pain. This time felt....different. And Janet knew this was the last time, so she stopped fighting it. Just drifted with the pain....

An hour or so later, Charles and Skwisgaar came looking for her. She hadn't been to bed, not even in her room. If she were still working, they were going to drag her away from the computer.

They saw the laptop still open but off. And a few steps into the room, they found her, curled up next to the sofa. Charles was on his knees trying to rouse her. "Janet! Janet, wake up!"

He looked up at Skwisgaar. "Go get help!"

The tall blond was off and running. He sent a servant to get Nathan and Toki. Skwisgaar made it to the hospital wing and back in waht seemed like no time and an eternity, too.

Nathan and Toki were there, hovering over Charles, who was cradling Janet in his arms. She was just breathing, but her heart was slowing.

Skwisgaar fell to his knees beside her. "Janet! Helps here. Hangs on!"

Her breathing was ragged, her voice quiet. "No, Skwigaar. It's time, it hurts too much."

"NOS! It's not fairs! It's not fairs!"

The doctors where there, gently pushing Skwisgaar and Charles away when her body just relaxed and she was gone.

Charles refused to give up the body. He lifted it and put it on the gurney. The four Immortals accompanied the body to the hospital wing. The doctor declared her dead, they took what samples they would need to study, and then the two older men began to take care of the body.

"Whats you do?" Toki asked.

Charles relied. "This is a tradition from the beginning of the Immortals. There were sometimes problems with the early nanites when an Immortal would die. They wouldn't stop functioning and kept trying to animate the body. Sometimes they would actually manage to get the body moving again."

Nathan and Charles stripped her body and carefully and loving began to wash her.

Nathan continued. "Or the nanites would would put an Immortal into a deep coma, close to death, to heal the person. A few Immortals would wake up in a grave or during their funerals, healed and healthy, to a great deal of surprise."

"So it became a tradition for Immortals that knew the person who died to tend to them. To carefully watch for signs they were still alive or if they were truly passed." Charles finished as he got a clean white sheet and spread it on the table as Nathan lifted Janet's naked body.

Nathan placed her body back down on the sheet and they began to wrap the body. They wrapped it tight, her arms crossed on her chest but left the sheet spread out underneath her head.

"Now, we wait a day. Tomorrow morning, she will be cremated. All Immortals are cremated."

"Buts Janet wasn't an Immortal." Skwisgaar whispered.

"No, but she was our friend. And we honor her as an Immortal." Nathan stroked her pale face and then bent down and kissed her forehead. 

Charles kissed her, followed by Toki and Skwisgaar. The blond stroked her hair and said "It's not fairs. Yous give mes all de times in de worlds and yous gets none of its. Is will remembers yous always, Janet."

Two days later, the four men, all clad in black, released her ashes to the winds that blew above Mount Ida. For the longest time, they just started out into the great open space, their arms around their loves.

"You know, she'd kicked our asses for being so 'mopy' if she were here." Nathan said.

Toki's eyes widen. "Den maybe wes should nots be heres on the edges."

"No, Toki, it....." Charles thought about it. "Maybe you're right. She'd find a way."

The men moved away from the edge and back down the mountain.

Skwisgaar was deep in thought. "If yous believes Janet cans kicks us for being sads at her funeral, den she can be watching us at other things."

Charles wrapped his arm around Skwisgaar. "Umm, you may be right, young man. Which means we should do something she might like us to do."

Nathan cocked an eyebrow. "Memorial orgy?"

The wind picked up and swirled around the four men, tossing their hair about.

"I think that may have been a yes." Nathan laughed.

The wind swirled around them once more as they walked toward the house.


End file.
